Setetes Air Mata Untuk Kisah yang Baru
by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki
Summary: Kau yang merengkuhku, menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatmu, membisikkan beribu kata cinta, menghanturkan kasih sayangmu, memberiku semangat, ah kau adalah segalanya bagiku. / Untuk Kontes Banjir Tomat Ceri /RnC please?/


Kau yang merengkuhku, menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatmu, membisikkan beribu kata cinta, menghanturkan kasih sayangmu, memberiku semangat, ah kau adalah segalanya bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk; Alm. Christian Raphael A and Alm. Arnanda Indah**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setetes Air Mata Untuk Kisah yang Baru by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki**

**Rated: T for Teenage**

**Warning: Au, OOC, gaje, ababil, typo, minim deskrip, Alur lompat2**

**Summary: Kau yang merengkuhku, menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatmu, membisikkan beribu kata cinta, menghanturkan kasih sayangmu, memberiku semangat, ah kau adalah segalanya bagiku. / Untuk Meramaikan Kontes Banjir Tomat Ceri /RnC please?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:oOo:.**

Cinta, lima huruf satu kata, namun mengandung sejuta makna.

.

:**oOo:.**

Aku masih tak percaya menatap sosokmu yang saat ini sedang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu.

Hanya dengan kalimat, "Jadilah pacarku."

Itu membuatku merasa melayang-layang, bagaikan mendapati sebuah kupu-kupu yang bertebaran di perutku.

Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun, aku memendam perasaan pada bungsu Uchiha yang saat ini sedang berdiri dihadapanku.

Dahulu, aku menyukainya seperti kebanyakan gadis normal, suka akan kondisi fisiknya. Parasnya yang tampan, otaknya yang jenius, hartanya yang berlimpah. Namun saat aku duduk di sebelahnya, dan sedikit banyak memahaminya. Aku mulai menerimanya apa adanya. Dan Saat itu juga aku baru sadar ternyata aku mencintainya.

Cinta, lima huruf satu kata, namun mempunyai sejuta makna. Yap, cintalah yang sedang kurasakan saat ini.

Tergagap aku mencoba bertanya, "Me-mengapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, berjalan ke arahku membisikkan sebuah kata yang sanggup membuat degup jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

"_Aishiteru._"

**.:oOo:.**

Hari ini adalah tepat seminggu kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu. Pada hari ini, kau mengajakku berkencan seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Sehari sebelum kita berkencan, kau menyuruhku berdandan semanis mungkin, yang disambut dengan wajah memerah dan anggukan kecil dariku.

Dan jadilah aku disini, di sebuah butik terkenal yang menjual beberapa pakaian modis dan aksesoris lucu untuk remaja perempuan. Tentunya tak ketinggalan sahabat Pirangku satu ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino Yamanaka.

"Sakura bagaimana dengan ini?" Serunya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah _tanktop_ putih plus _bolero_ berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya, sedangkan di tangan kirinya, terlihat celana jeans seletut.

"Eew, terlalu terbuka." Jawabku jijik. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia memilah-milahkan pakaian yang pas untukku, namun terkesan sangat terbuka. Bukan tipikalku.

Kulihat ino menggeram kesal, dang menggerutu sebal. Namun ia tetap memilahkan pakaian yang pas untuk kencan pertamaku.

Mendengar kata kencan, pipiku bersemu merah. Kurasa.

Aku mencoba memilah pakaian yang pas untukku. Mengelilingi berbagai macam pakaian yang tersuguh begitu banyak dihamparanku.

Tak lama kemudian Ino, kembali dengan menenteng dua _dress_ imut di tangannya. _Dress_ yang pertama berwarna peach berimpel dengan panjang _dress_ hampir mencapai lutut, lengan _dress_ tersebut adalah lengan pendek, bagian bawah dadanya terdapat pita berwarna putih yang diikat menyamping. Manis, namun terlalu santai.

Dress kedua adalah _dress_ yang menarik minatku. Dressnya berbahan sutra, tentu saja nyaman dipakai. Perpaduan warna _dress_ itu cukup keren, bagian atas sampai pinggul berwarna merah muda lembut sedangkan bagian bawahnya berwarna biru langit. Dan dipinggulnya tampak ikat pinggang kain berwarna emas yang melingkarinya.

"Ino," panggilku pelan.

"Hmmm?" Jawab Ino dengan gumaman.

Aku memunjuk _dress_ yang kupilih tersebut sambil berujar, "Aku pilih yang itu,"

"Pilihan yang tepat, Sakura." Puji Ino sambil melemparkan seringainya.

**.:oOo:.**

Kau mendekapku, merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatmu. Sekejap, aku merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhku

**.:oOo:.**

Tetesan hujan turun mengguyur bumi, semakin lama tetesan itu semakin deras. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuatku kedinginan.

Aku menghela napas berat, ketika jarum jam ditanganku menunjukkan pukul 17.55, proses belajar mengajar telah selesai 30 menit yang lalu, ironis sekali aku menunggu di kelas selama 30 menit.

Jika kalian bertanya di mana kekasihku yang tampan rupawan, aku akan menjawabnya ia sedang rapat klub basket, yang menyebabkan ia harus terlambat pulang.

Ia memintaku menunggunya sampai rapat usai setelah itu aku akan ditraktir makan _ice cream_ di kedai depan sekolah, sebagai balasan atas aku yang menunggunya. Huh, sekarang malah hujan, dan aku tidak bisa makan _ice cream_.

Daripada aku menunggunya seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik aku pulang duluan saja, walaupun aku tahu itu adalah pilihan yang salah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, koridor sekolah sudah sepi, menimbulkan efek horror yang terasa sekali disini.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap**_.

Lihat, bahkan tapakan kakiku terdengar jelas di koridor yang sepi ini. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan suara _baritone_ yang amat sangat kukenali menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Siapa bilang boleh pulang duluan?"

"Ah, eh. Tidak ada," aku nyengir; walaupun aku tahu itu tampak aneh. Sambil menggaruk belakang leherku yang tak gatal.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau berencana akan meninggalkannku, Haruno?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin disertai tatapan intimidasi, membuatku agak sedikit merinding.

Saat teringat akan alasanku meninggalkannya aku mengerucut sebal, kedua tanganku kulipat di dada, lalu berbicara sambil membelakanginya.

"Kau itu lama, aku kedinginan. Lalu, sekolah mulai sepi, bagaimana kalau ada hantu?"

"Kekanakan." Dengusnya kesal, apa kekanakan? Yang benar saja, baru saja aku membuka mulutku hendak protes dengannya, tetapi jaket biru dongker miliknya sudah melingkari bahu mungilku, membuatku agak sedikit hangat.

"Pakai." Perintahnya lalu berjalan dihadapanku.

"Sasu-" panggilku, namun ia tak menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan terburu-buru kukenakan jaket pinjaman dari Sasuke ini, hm, wangi Sasuke menguar dari jaket ini. "-_Arigatou_," lanjutku. Ucapanku sukses membuatnya terhenti, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Hn."

"Tapi aku masih kedinginan. Jaketmu tipis sekali, sih." Gerutuku pada Sasuke karena jaketnya sangat tipis. Padahal ini hanya 'modus' agar dia mau memelukku.

"Tubuhmu saja yang lemah," jawabnya peduli tak peduli lalu berjalan di depanku.

_What the_? Dia mengataiku? _Grr~_

_'Grep!'_

Eh? Apa itu tadi?

"Sudah lebih hangat?" Tanya Sasuke, hembusan napas hangatnya menerpa tengkukku menciptakan sensasi geli di bagian tersebut, dan ternyata Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Oh~ akhirnya keinginanku tercapai.

"Su-sudah."

**.:oOo:.**

Bagiku kau seperti kopi, kadang terasa pahit, hambar atau yang lainnya. Namun, jika kopi itu diminum dengan penuh perasaan, kopi itu akan terasa manis

**.:oOo:.**

Well, hari ini aku sedang kesal dengan kekasihku yang amat sangat tampan ini. Pasalnya ia selalu membatalkan ajakan kencanku ini, dengan alasan 'Pertandingan Basket Sudah Dekat' ya, aku memang tahu kalau pertandingan sudah mendekat. Namun, kurasa Sasuke perlu sesekali berisitirahat, kan tak baik juga selalu berlatih basket setiap harinya usai pulang sekolah.

Saat ini sedang pelajarannya Kakashi-_sensei_, posisi dudukku sangat menguntungkan pojok kanan dekat jendela.

Dan sekarang Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya meminta ijin agar diperbolehkan berlatih basket, yeah, tentu saja diijinkan oleh guru kami.

Aku memandang jauh ke bawah, ke arah lapangan basket berada. Tampak kekasihku yang berambut khas sedang men-dribble bola basket, dihadapannya ada Naruto Uzumaki dan Kiba Inuzuka yang sedang menghadangnya.

Mereka bertiga tampak bersimbah keringat, terutama Sasuke, keringat mengucur terus dari dahinya. Baju basket yang ia kenakan basah oleh keringatnya sehingga mencetak jelas otot-otot badannya dan dada bidangnya.

Kulihat, ada beberapa gadis yang curi pandang ke arah kekasihku sambil menggerling genit, jika saja sekarang tidak ada pelajaran, aku akan segera menghajar gadis tersebut yang seenaknya saja memerhatikan Sasuke-kun. Oh tidak, aku mulai menjadi gadis yang _overprotective_.

Ah! Kulihat Sasuke sudah ingin membuka baju basket yang basah tersebut namun ditahan oleh Naruto sementara Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk gadis-gadis yang melihat mereka berlatih, kemudian ia melirik ke arah kelasku.

A-apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa ini pembicaraan yang mengikut sertakan namaku? Ah sudahlah, aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke, kulihat ia tidak jadi membuka pakaiannya, ia mendengus lalu tersenyum-ah tidak, menyeringai tepatnya.

Kemudian ia berbalik, mata _onxy_nya menatap jendela kelasku, ah, apa mungkin ia tahu jika aku sedang memperhatikannya. Kurasa tida-_wait_! Ia tersenyum manis ke arahku yang sedang melihatnya. Eng, kurasa ia melihatku.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kelain arah, dan tanpa sengaja pandanganku bersibobrok dengan aquamarinenya Ino.

_'Kenapa?'_ Ia berucap tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

_'Mukamu memerah.'_ Ucapnya tanpa suara seperti tadi.

Hei, benarkah wajahku memerah?

**.:oOo:.**

Kata orang cemburu adalah tanda cinta. Jadi, bolehkah aku cemburu padamu sebagai tanda cintaku untukmu?

**.:oOo:.**

Hari ini pulang sekolah lebih lambat dari pada hari yang lain. Kenapa? Karena hari ini semua ketua ekstakulikuler harus rapat bersama anggota OSIS, aku yang notabene Ketua Ekstakulikuler Teater di wajibkan untuk ikut rapat OSIS yang monoton. Dan parahnya Pacar Tampanku yang Ketua Klub Basket tidak menghadiri rapat tadi, karena ia sakit. Cih, tambah monoton saja rapat tadi.

Jika ada Sasuke di meja rapat, aku 'kan bisa meliriknya bukan menguap bosan karena mendengarkan 'petuah-petuah' hangat dari ketua OSIS tercinta.

Dan saat pulang sekolah, terpaksa aku jalan sendiri, biasanya aku ditemani oleh kekasihku, namun berhubung ia sedang sakit jadi tak mungkin kan kami pulang bersama?

.

.

.

Setibanya aku dirumah, aku segera menjatuhkan tubuhku yang masih terbalut seragam sailor khas KHS ke atas tempat tidurku yang sederhana namun empuk. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara _Kaasan_ yang menyuruhku ganti baju namun kuabaikan karena rasa lelah yang melanda diriku membutku menjadi malas gerak barang mengganti pakaianku saja.

Setelah menemukan posisi yang pas aku segera menutup kelopak mataku. Dan detik berikutnya aku tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Dua jam lagi adalah jam makan malam, karena kekurangan bahan makanan aku di suruh _Kaasan_ untuk membeli kekurangan makanannya. Dan jadilah aku disini, di minimarket 24-jam.

"Terong sudah. Kentang sudah. Gula sudah. Garam sudah. Santan sudah. Yap, selesai sudah kunjunganku ke minimarket," gumamku senang sambil menatap puas belanjaanku pada keranjang belanja. Tinggal bayar ke kasir dan aku bisa pulang lalu menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga.

Aku menyenandungkan beberapa bait lagu yang kuhafal, melangkah riang seakan tak ada beban. Kantung belanjaan kujinjing erat-erat dalam kepalan erat kedua tanganku.

Saat sedang asyik berjalan, pandanganku bertemu dengan suatu obyek yang kukenali adalah kekasihku. Ia berjalan tegap, tubuhnya yang atletis terbalut orang setelan yang _sporty_ dan cocok di tubuhnya. Hah, bahkan ia berlipat-lipat lebih keren tanpa menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Baru saja aku ingin berjalan menghampirinya, namun aku melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut serupa dengan Sasuke-_kun_ sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mataku, mencoba meyakini bahwa apa yang kulihat adalah salah. Namun, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padaku. Yang kulihat adalah benar, bukan ilusi semata.

Sesak, sakit, ngilu, kecewa, marah. Semua membaur menjadi satu di dalam hatiku. Lututku lemas. Tubuhku seakan tak bernyawa. Mati-matian aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar 'tak jatuh detik itu juga. Ingin sekali aku menghilang detik ini juga.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku bertemu dengannya. _Emerald_ dan _Onyx_. Hitam dan Hijau Terang.

Sasuke terkesiap melihatku. Dan pada akhirnya aku meneteskan _liquid_ bening itu. Tanganku mengennggam erat kantung belanjaan. Berusaha meredam emosiku yang meletup-letup.

"Sa-Sakura, ini 'tak seperti yang kaubayangkan." Ucap Sasuke-kun gelagapan.

Aku menggeram kesal, "SASUKE-_KUN_ BODOOOHHHH!" Pekikku disertai air mata yang mengalir deras, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Sasuke-_kun_ baka!

.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah aku langsung membanting belanjaannya ke atas sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga, meng-tak acuhkan protesan dari _Kaasan_.

Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah; masuk kamar menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Terserah kalian mau bilang aku cengeng, terlalu mendramatisirkan keadaan, dan segala buntutnya.

Asal kalian tahu, Sasuke-_kun_ adalah cinta pertamaku. Kalian tahukan bagaimana rasanya jika melihat orang yang kau suka bersama gadis lain, terlebih orang yang kau suka itu adalah cinta pertama kalian.

"Huaaa! Sasuke-_kun_ boodohh!" Teriakku, bagusnya teriakanku teredam oleh bantal kecil yang kudekapkan ke mukaku.

"Huaaa... Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tahu perasaanku." Teriakku tapi tidak sehisteris tadi. Yeah, sudah agak tenangan. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku telah sampai Sekolah. Mungkin aku datang sepagi ini untuk menghindari Sasuke-ku. Mungkin. Tapi 'kan... Aku sekelas dengannya. Bodooh!

Dengan langkah yang lesu seakan tak ada semangat untuk hidup, aku menggeser pintu kelasku.

"_Ohayou_." Sapaku lesu sambil menunduk dalam. Bodoh sekali, mana mungkin salamku di jawab. Ini kan masih pagi, pasti belum ada yang da-

"_Ohayou mo_."

-tang.

Salamku di jawab. Dengan siapa?

Perlahan namun pasti aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Otakku berpikir cepat orang bodoh mana yang datang lebih pagi dari aku.

Dan saat aku melihat Orang Bodoh tersebut, mataku langsung membelalak lebar. Orang Bodoh ini adalah orang yang di-cap Si Jenius Nomor Dua. Kekasihku. Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan cepat aku segera berbalik bersiap berlari kalau saja tanganku tidak dipegang oleh Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa dan disertai desahan putus asa aku berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Ketusku. Instingku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan membahas kejadian semalam.

"Bodoh sekali kau datang sepagi ini." Ucapnya datar, mata hitam kelamnya menatap mataku dalam.

"Kau lebih bodoh. Datang lebih pagi dariku." Jawabku lalu menampik cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Hn. Soal kemarin..." Ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Tuh 'kan benar, ia sedang mengungkit kejadian kemarin.

"... Kau cemburu padaku?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sebisa mungkin aku berusah meredam amarahku yang meletup-letup. Sudah tahu aku cemburu, mengapa ia bertanya lagi? Dasar Raja Tidak Peka.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh cemburu? Bukankah cemburu adalah wajar? Cemburu adalah tanda cinta. Jadi wajar bukan aku cemburu karena aku mencintaimu?" Pekikku tertahan. Mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegku dan menjabarkan secara harfiah pengertian cemburu.

"..."

Ia tak meresponku? Ah, tambah dalam saja luka hatiku ini. Sesak sekali. Hei, Sasuke, tak tahukah kau, kalau mencintaimu butuh kesabaran ekstra? Apalagi jika kau sedang digandrungi oleh perempuan yang wajahnya jau diatasku. Mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk menampar mereka semua, dan berteriak dengan lantang bahwa kau adalah milikku.

Dan pertahananku jatuh. Aku menangis. Di depannya.

"Hiks... Kau tak tahu, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Sesak rasanya jika aku melihatmu dengan wanita lain, terlebih kau cinta pertamaku hiks... Harusnya Sasuke-kun sadar bahwa Sasuke-kun cinta pertamaku hiks... Sasuke-kun aku sudah tak tahan bersama Sasuke-kun, saat bersama Sasuke-kun para manusia itu memandangku remeh. Hiks... Aku ingin kita-"

_**'Grep'**_

Ucapanku terpotong kala Sasuke membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya, ia mengusap lembut untaian merah mudaku. Mengecupnya penuh sayang. Ah, aku tahu ini pasti akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia menyibakkan helai merah mudaku kebalik telingaku. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku menjadi malu, senang, dan ingin ketawa.

"Teruslah... Teruslah cemburu padaku. Karena aku suka saat kau cemburu padaku. Cemburu juga ada batasnya. Tapi jangan sampai berlebihan. Terlebih lagi kau jangan cemburu pada..."

"... Ibuku,"

**.:oOo:.**

Tahukah kau saat Ibumu mengundangku untuk makan siang di rumahmu, jantungku berdegup kencang tak menentu hanya karena... Gugup.

**.:oOo:.**

Suara dentingan garpu dan sendok memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Hanya perasaanku saja atau kenyataan, saat makan keluarga Uchiha menjadi tenang. Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu kalau keluarga ini sangat menjunjung tinggi etika, jadi makan pun mereka tak bersuara. Tapi... Ini lain, aku merasakan aura yang mencengkram, terasa lebih dingin.

Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ duduk bersebelahan, dihadapanku terdapat Mikoto-_basan_, Itachi-_nii,_ dan Fugaku-_jisan_. Mereka semua telah selesai makan. Aku bermain tatapan mata dengan Sasuke-_kun_, mencoba bertanya mengapa hening. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman yang terkesan ambigu.

"Ehem." Suara dehaman Fugaku-_jisan_ terdengar, membuatku semakin gugup saja.

"Jadi, kau pacarnya Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku-_jisan_ datar. Oke, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Sasuke bisa bersikap dingin dan datar.

"I-iya." Tergagap aku menjawab pelan.

"Ck_. Otouto_ pintar mencari pacar. Seandainya saja aku bertemu duluan dengannya, mungkin dia sudah kujadikan pacar." Celetuk Itachi-_nii_, nadanya terdengar kecewa.

"Itachi."

_'BUG!'_

Suara peringatan Sasuke terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tendangan dari bawah meja makan, bisa kupastikan bahwa Sasuke sedang menendang Itachi-_nii_.

"Aisshh... Aku kan hanya bercanda." Seru Itachi-_nii._

"Hn."

"Ne, Saku-_chan_ itu orang yang mengatakan bahwa Sasu-_chan_ bodoh kan di depan supermaket tempo lalu." Tanya Mikoto-_basan_ disertai senyuman manis, semanis gula.

Diingatkan oleh kejadian itu, membuat wajahku memerah. Bisa-bisanya aku cemburu pada Ibunya Sasuke. Kau memang bodoh Sakura.

Dengan gugup aku menjawab, "i-iya."

"Jadi, Saku-_chan_ berpikir kalau aku adalah pacar Sasu-_chan_ yang lain?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat, setelah itu aku tertunduk malu.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Mikoto-_basan_, dan Itachi-_nii_, Fugaku-_jisan_ hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ha-habis Mikoto-_basan_ terlihat cantik dan awet muda, makanya aku jadi pangling begitu." Jawabku sekenanya. Rona kemerahan masih tercetak jelas di permukaan pipiku.

"Haissh... Lucunya pacar Sasu-_chan_." Kekeh Mikoto-_basan_ pelan hal tersebut membuat wajahku memerah layaknya buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Mikoto-_basan_ berjalan menghampiriku kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku. Seketika senyumanku merekah, dengan cepat kuanggukan kepalaku. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Mikoto-_basan_ mengabaikan tatapan bingung tiga lelaki yang masih terduduk di kursi meja makan.

.

.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini. Aku pulang dulu ya, takut orang rumah mencariku." Ucapku kepada keluarga Uchiha yang sedang duduk bersantai. Mereka hanya tersenyum maklum menandakan mengerti.

"Hn. Kuantar." Ucap Itachi-_nii_ sambil bangkit berdiri.

_'DUAGH'_

"Bermimpilah."

Haahh... Sasuke, Sasuke, lagi-lagi ia menendang kakaknya sendiri sampai tersungkur jatuh ke atas karpet.

"Ayo Sakura." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarikku agar mengikutinya.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Keluargamu menyenangkan~"

"...Hn"

Bisa kupastikan saat itu Sasuke-_kun_ sedang tersenyum walaupun samar.

Pelajaran yang kudapat hari ini adalah, keluarga Sasuke-kun menerimaku dengan baik. Ah, syukurlah.

**.:oOo:.**

Dan dihari itu aku mengeluarkan setetes air mata untuk permulaan kehidupan kita yang baru.

**.:oOo:.**

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Janjinya 'kan jam sepuluh. Kenapa baru datang dua jam setelahnya?" Gerutuku kesal sambil mengaduk-aduk _capuccino_ yang sedang kusantap ini.

"Hn. Sudah terjadi. Mau di apakan lagi?" Balas Sasuke datar. Hei, tak tahukah ia bagaimana perasaanku?

Yeah, walaupun kuakui bahwa kami berdua menjadi sibuk saat masuk Universitas yang berbeda. Terlebih lagi kita hanya bisa bertemu seminggu sekali. Dan ini adalah kali pertama aku dan dia bertemu setelah sebulan tak bertemu. Hei, tak tahukah kau bahwa aku rindu kamu?

"Cih. Kau menyebalkan." Dengusku lalu menandaskan seperempat _capuccinoku_.

"Hn. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Sasuke mengalihkan topik. Mendengar kata 'kejutan' membuat otakku menjadi _connect_. Yeah, dari dulu aku sangat senang dengan yang namanya kejutan.

"Tutup matamu." Perintahnya. Refleks aku langsung menutup mataku.

1 detik.

2 detik.

Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa?

3 detik.

Sesuatu yang dingin menjalari permukaan kulit jari manisku. Apakah itu?

"Hn. Buka matamu."

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku. Segera saja aku melihat tangan kiriku. Sesuatu yang indah bertengger manis disana, sesuatu yang mebuat dadaku berdebar tak karuan, sesuatu yang selama ini telah kutunggu. Dan akhirnya sesuatu itu tersemat di jari manisku. Sesuatu itu adalah...

Cincin platina dengan ukiran bunga sakura.

"Hn. Aku bingung ingin mengatakannya bagaimana..." Suara Sasuke sukses membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku yang tersita pada sebuah cincin langsung teralih untuk menatap obsidian indah miliknya. Sorot matanya tegas, tak ada keraguan. "_Marry me_." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Ah, lengkap sudah kebahagianku kali ini.

Perlahan aku mencondongkan kepalaku Ia pun ikut mencondongkan kepalanya seakan-akan mengerti maksudku. Dan detik berikutnya jarak di antara kami telah tereleminasi digantikan oleh bibirku dan bibirnya yang berpagutan. Manis. Rasanya manis. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawabanmu." Ucapnya setelah melepaskan persatuan bibir kami.

Aku tertawa pelan, rasa bahagia ini sangat membuncah sampai-sampai aku meneteskan air mataku. Dan dihari itu aku mengeluarkan setetes air mata untuk permulaan kehidupan aku dan Sasuke yang baru.

_Aishiteru Sasuke._

**Owari**

**.**

.

**Omake**

_**Sasuke PoV**_

"Woaaa~ mereka berciuman di depan umum!"

"Ibu, kakak itu ngapain, sih?"

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara kritikan pengunjung cafe tentang kegiatan yang aku lakukan dengan Sakura. Ah, sial, aku lupa bahwa kita masih berada di cafe. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting Sakura sudah menerima lamaranku.

Hn, aku senang sekali.

_Aishiteru Sakura._

**Beneran Owari(?)**

**A/N: gimana, gimana, gimana? Gaje kah? Abalkah? Banyak typonya kah? Fufufuuf~ itu sudah pasti.**

**Oh iya maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak aneh. Ini ngetiknya di tengah-tengah WeBe yang melanda. Niatnya mau bikin fluff tapi gagal. Orz-_-"**

**Oke akhir kata.**

**CnC?**


End file.
